Sulasha
Mercenary of Kradict Federal, her ruby eyes is a dead giveaway of her status as offspring between human and demon, but she is a Demon Hunter aiming who kills demons for a living. The middle one of the Demon Hunter Sisters, what's different about her is that she rarely talks while her Demonic Sword Zaruba is really showstopper. With her half-blood of demon, she can communicate with her sword. She's also the only one who hasn't been corrupted by the sword. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Sequel Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Sword of Revelation * Title Attribute: Increase HP of the party by 20% Story of Resonance Peculiar Ability The famous three demon hunter sisters of the Federal are half-demons, their father was a human and their mother, a demon. Sulasha is the second elder child. She was born with the ability to be able to use demon swords. When using enchanted swords, she won’t be consumed by them. She can even understand the sword’s words. The Last Gift Sulasha is the calm and cool-headed one of the three sisters. Her father noticed this and started to train her in swordsmanship. But this normal life didn’t last for long. A radical demon that was believed her mother was disgraceful killed Sulasha’s parents and imprisoned the three sisters. Fortunately, Lord Jason rescued them. Sulasha’s personality does not stand out among her other sisters, but it’s because of this personality that her father only taught her how to use a sword. The quiet Sulasha doesn’t have as much to talk about as her elder sister Mira, and she isn’t easily bored like her younger sister Kulasha. She’s the only one who is quiet and calm. Her father thought that her calm and cool-headed personality made her suited to learning swordsmanship and started to train her. Sulasha learned with her father everyday and the family had a quiet life... But this kind of life didn’t last for too long. Demons believed that joining with the lower-bred humans was disgraceful, so in order to live a quiet life their parents chose to live in a remote, hidden location. But even here, they were found by those radical demons. The three sister’s parents died in the ensuing struggle, and the three sisters were imprisoned. They were used as torture toys by the demons, undergoing extreme suffering. Luckily, before it got any worse, the Lord Jason discovered what was happening and dispatched soldiers to vanquish the demons and rescue the sisters. Later, when Sulasha was sorting out her parents’ things, she noticed a strange-looking sword, this sword seemed to have some sort of power, attracting Sulasha to pick it up...when Sulasha touched the sword, an even more strange thing happened. When Sulasha picked it up, its voice started speaking in Sulasha’s head—— This sword turned out to be a sentient enchanted sword named "Zaruba". Enchanted swords are said to corrupt the user’s mind, gradually controlling them and turning them into puppets that only know how to kill... but Sulasha didn’t seem to be affected by it. Not only this but when she picked up the demonic sword Zaruba, she had a nice feeling, as though her body was filled with power. Zaruba had many users before, but only Sulasha gave it this feeling. Zaruba believed that Sulasha was the human that most suited it, and signed a covenant with Sulasha, igniting Sulasha’s heart. She believed that getting Zaruba at this time was fate. This is definitely down to my mother’s blood and the sword techniques my father taught me. This demon sword is the last gift that my parents left me...I’ll use Zaruba to kill every last demon! " The Unexpected Enemy The reputation of the three Demon Hunter Sisters grew, and so did the reputation of Sulasha’s demon sword. Eventually Sulasha noticed that there were always people following her. Once Sulasha knocked down her stalker the user of another demon sword, Yuugi appeared in front of her. And Yuugi’s demon sword was powerful enough to overpower Zaruba. With Mirafuse good at creating illusions, Kulasha with her awakened demon’s blood and Sulasha being able to use the demon sword, the reputation of the three Demon Hunter Sisters spread far and wide. But through becoming famous, more and more trouble found the sisters. The Demonic Sword Zaruba warned Sulasha that someone was following her. This surprised Sulasha, since training with swords she had become very sensitive to the surrounding aura of a place, but this time she had no idea. Sulasha arranged a trap for her stalker. She wanted to trap them in an alleyway. But what she hadn’t expected was for the stalker to appear of their own accord. A girl holding a katana appeared before Sulasha. And this girl’s appearance suppressed the demonic sword Zaruba’s power. The girl smiled wickedly, saying: "Let’s see what the difference is between your demon sword and my "Arakune Oni"...get it out! " The girl who had appeared before Sulasha was called Yuugi. She was wanted by the Kullonwell merchant’s guild for stealing peoples weapons. Yuugi’s strength was much greater than anyone else that Sulasha had ever fought before, she just saw a shadow before Yuugi was already behind her. Sulasha was really surprised, but she didn’t lose her head, she swiped behind her with her blade to block Yuugi’s attack. Sulasha immediately knew that she was no match for Yuugi but she didn’t think of backing down. "Zaruba was left to me by my father! I’ll never give it to you! And...that day I signed the convenant, I swore to never back down! " Yuugi’s face went dull: "If you don’t want to give me the demon sword...then I’ll just have to kill you! " Yuugi attacked really quickly, her rapid swipes that just looked like blurs rushed at Sulasha. Sulasha felt what seemed like a huge boulder crush her chest, making her lose her posture. Yuugi held Arakune Oni and stabbed fiercely, it looked as though the edge was going to cut through Sulasha’s body, but just at this time Mirafuse and Kulasha arrived at the scene, blocking Yuugi’s attack. Seeing the three sisters together Yuugi decided to stop fighting and said: "Being interrupted in the middle of the fight is so disappointing. Forget it, you can keep the demon sword for now...I’ll come and fetch it another time, hmph..." After saying this, Yuugi disappeared into the night. Sulasha felt like it wasn’t over at all, she had a feeling that she’d see Yuugi again very soon...at this time, a member of the Kullonwell guild arrived at the scene. Category:Characters